The present study is designed out to investigate the absorption of the ethyl-esters of w-3 fatty acids compared with the absorption of a triglyceride concentrate. The subjects will be given EPA in equal molar quantities and the absorption into the plasma lipids will be followed for 24 hours. This design should yield indications as to whether the ethyl- ester is equally well absorbed as the triglycerides and thus could replace this compound in the future.